The need to prevent reverse flow exists in many different fluid-handling systems. For example, stormwater infrastructure systems along the coast and/or near bodies of water frequently experience changes in water levels in the environment to which the stormwater is discharged as a result of, for instance, tidal influences, which may cause reverse flow from the environment into the stormwater systems. As shown by environment 100 in FIG. 1A (prior art), when the environmental water level is low or normal, stormwater and/or other fluids, associated with a stormwater system, may flow into environmental waters vias pipe 110 associated with the stormwater system. As shown by environment 100 in FIG. 1B (prior art), when the water level is high, environmental water can enter the stormwater pipe and flow backwards into the stormwater system If the tide is high enough, tide water can inundate the stormwater system and cause overflow and flooding into roadways and other areas that normally drain into to the stormwater systems.
To combat this issue, stormwater systems sometimes use a valve (hereinafter, “conventional valve”) to prevent backflow of tidal water or other environmental water (e.g., rivers, lakes, streams, reservoirs, etc.) (hereinafter, sometimes referred to as “environmental water”) at high water levels, hut such conventional valves (e.g. duckbill valves, conventional check valves, etc.) often become clogged with debris and trash causing the conventional valve to malfunction (e.g., shown as “clogged valve” in FIG. 1B). When such conventional valves become clogged, they are not able to prevent stormwater from flowing backwards into and inundating the stormwater system. Additionally, some conventional valves require a manufactured mounting assembly in order to attach the valve to an existing pipe, which makes installation challenging and adds additional costs. Further, the size and weight of such conventional valves make in-situ installation difficult. Accordingly, there is a need in the stormwater management and other industries for an effective and easy-to-install check valve that resists clogging and which limits and/or prevents backflow during high environmental water levels. Additionally, or alternatively, many other fluid-handling systems may benefit from an effective and easy-to-install check valve.